Love Never Dies
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: After Quinn gets into a car accident, Sam visits her at the hospital, where he realizes his true feelings for her. Please read and review.


**(Author's Note: So after watching that Glee episode _On my Way, _I realized I couldn't wait till April to find out what happens afterward, so I wrote my version of how it should go. Please review, and thanks to Renny Sance who edited this.) **

The meeting of the New Directions had ended, but they were still in the room, chatting with each other. He didn't really mind the fact they were still in the school, as long as he was with her, it didn't matter what they were doing. Besides, he liked talking to her, when he did that, the time would pass by very quickly.

"…As I was saying," Quinn went on. "We should do a cover of Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. What do you think?"

"We should," Sam agreed. "It's a good song, plus…it reminds me of us…somehow."

Quinn smiled. "That's why I picked it…so…how about just a kiss right now?"

"All right." Sam leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Quinn.

The surroundings then changed. He was in the school hallway with her, and this time, he didn't feel very cheerful.

He and Quinn had broken up, because he found she cheated on him with Finn. He felt very hurt. He never expected Quinn to betray him like this.

He thought she loved him, but it turned out it was all just a bunch of lies. If she truly cared for him, she would not have cheated.

There was one question that bothered him very much, and it was stuck in his mind: why Finn? What did he have that was so special?

Sam opened his eyes, and realized that he had fallen asleep. He was in the infirmary, and he was sitting on a chair beside one of the beds. He took out his phone, and glanced at the time.

_Already 2:57 in the afternoon, huh? _He thought.

He glanced at Quinn, who was unconscious on the bed. She was attached to various medical devices, but she didn't have an oxygen mask on her. Sam immediately thought of what happened five days ago, when he received a text message telling him that Quinn had just been hit by a truck.

As soon as he received it, he replied back and when he asked if she was okay, he found out that the emergency crew had gotten on to the scene, and she had been taken to the hospital. When he got to the hospital, he found out (from the doctor) Quinn had been horribly injured, and she was now in a coma. The doctor had said that even he didn't know when she would wake up.

For the past few days, Sam had been visiting Quinn during some of his spare time. He didn't know why, since their relationship was over, but this tugging feeling in his heart made it impossible for him to forget her.

Sam then noticed something on her finger, and he realized it was the ring he had given her.

_She's still wearing that, _he thought. _I remember giving it to her…at that time, I was so in love with her…and I…I even promised that I would someday…marry her, but…but… _

"…I guess that's an impossible dream now," he said out loud. "Because…because you just had to go and…"

His voice trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence without thinking of the time he found out about her cheating, and then from there it all went downhill, and he had to break up with her.

Since Quinn was unconscious, she did not respond (or do anything to indicate that she had heard him).

Sam continued to speak. "Why did you do it? Why did you do it, Quinn? Why did you have to cheat on me with Finn?

I…I just don't understand it. Why do you like him so much? Why couldn't you have just been satisfied with me? What did he have that I didn't have?

I thought we had something together. All those times together, I thought you felt something when we did that cover of 'Lucky', and I thought you really meant it when you kissed me, and told me you loved me, but…but it turned out you were just lying!"

He glanced at her, and she was still unconscious, just like he expected. "Look at me…sitting here, and ranting about something long gone…

But I can't forget you. Sometimes I catch myself thinking about you, and my heart doesn't obey when my head tells it to stop. Maybe it's because you're my first love….or maybe….

…whatever it is, I keep finding myself here, even though…"

He paused, and thought about everything (the good and the bad) that happened between them. "I…I guess I wasn't completely perfect…I mean, I made you feel like crap at Rachel's party when I kissed Santana and Brittany…yeah, sorry about that…I thought…I thought….

…Never mind what I thought, but kissing Santana and Brittany wasn't the same as kissing you. When I kissed them, I didn't experience the romance and passion that I got with you….

…And…and when I broke up with you, I walked away muttering 'I love you' in the Na'vi language.

…When it comes down to the truth…I…I've always loved you, and I still do. Even now, I…I'm overcome with emotion...and…and if I had a time machine, I would go back to those times before all the drama started…"

Before he could control himself, Sam leaned in, and tried to give Quinn a kiss. Their lips were milimeters apart when Quinn opened her eyes.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam pulled away, and blushed. "Quinn…you're…you're awake."

"What do mean? How long was I out?" Quinn asked.

"Five days," Sam responded. _But I'm glad you're up. I hated the idea of you in a coma, where you're alive, but in a silent, deathlike state. _

It all came back to Quinn. She had been driving and texting at the same time when she got hit by that truck.

"Hey Sam, what were you saying about me while I was blacked out?" she asked.

Sam turned red again. "You…you heard my speech?"

"Just from the part when you said you couldn't forget me," she replied, with a hint of a smile. "So how about we continue that kiss?"

"All right."

Sam kissed her, and they shared a sweet kiss in the infirmary.


End file.
